unexpected Mission
by Starfiction
Summary: The Winx Club is send on Vacation again, but during their trip to Earth they end up with a Mission by some Oracle of Kandrakar in a whole different reality. On Hiatus.
1. wrong Earth

The Winx Club is send on Vacation again, but during their trip to Earth they end up with a Mission by some Oracle of Kandrakar in a whole different reality.

This is my first Fanfiction and also the first text with more than two sites I've written in English, so please don't be to hard with me.

I do not own Winx Club or W.i.t.c.h. This Story is written just for fun.

_Chapter I_

**Alfea, Magix – Friday 14:00**

„_Do you know what Miss Faragonda wants from us?"_ Stella asked as she met the rest of the Winx Club right before Faragondas Office.

„_We just defeated Baltor, hope it's nothing serious."_ Musa answered while they got into the Room.

Miss Faragonda stood behind her Desk watching out of the Window as many times the Girls got into her Office.

„_Nothing to worry about Girls, I just want to send you on a Vacation again. After what happened the last months you most definitely need it. This time the resort Realm should be save but the Boys come with you again just to be sure."_

„_The resort Realm, again?"_ the six Girls asked nearly the same Time while Stella added _„why can't we go to a different Place this time, like Earth?"_

„_Well... ok, you will leave then tomorrow."_

**Heatherfield, Earth – Saturday 15:00**

„_I hope for Blunk's sake it is really important to get us here" _Will said as they had nearly reached the old dump from where Blunk had called them.

„_It's all Irma's fault, she showed him how to use a cell Phone"_ Cornelia added angrily when they got past a Bus stop with six Girls who seemed to be quite puzzled about something.

As the Guardians were far enough away from them and Will was sure they couldn't hear her she asked the others _„have you felt that too? I had quite a strange feeling as we passed this girls, don't know what it was but the Heard somehow reacted too."_

„_No, nothing special. Just noticed six Girls quite puzzled about something."_ Tarannee said and the others nodded.

At the same Time a Van crashed into a Car nearby.

„_Well done Sylla, now we have lost them"_ Riddle jelled at the driver.

Raphael Sylla, who was still calm answered _„These Girls aren't that hard to find, we will find enough evidence about them."_

**Downtown, Magix – Saturday 14:50**

„_What do you think, are the Boys already waiting for us at Blooms place?"_ Stella asked as they got out of the Mall heading towards the Transporter Station.

„_No, we have exactly ten Minutes left to meet them at the designated Time"_ Tecna answered.

„_I think Timmy and Digit will give the same answer, so there is nothing to worry about"_ Musa added.

As they got into the Transporter Station they were as always asked where they would like to go and after stating it transported to.

**Heatherfield, Earth – Saturday 14:55**

„_Well, doesn't look like Gardenia"_ Bloom found the first Words after they saw where the Transporter Station got them.

Stella looked around to find something telling them where they actually were and finally found something. _„There's a Bus stop with a Map, perhaps we can find out something there."_

„_Good Idea Stell"_ Musa nodded and so they got there to look at the Map.

„_Heatherfield, doesn't sound familiar."_ Bloom stated as she read the name of the City on the Map. _„It seems as if there is no Gardenia on this Earth, but this Heatherfield is almost in the same place as Gardenia should be and I never heard of it."_

„_We must be in some sort of alternative Reality"_ Tecna added to what they just found out.

„_Well, non or the less this is Earth, we should keep our identities secret"_ Bloom said as she noticed five younger Girls coming towards them. Something was different about them and seeing the reactions of the others they could feel „it" too, also the red haired Girl seemed to notice something as they passed by.

**Heatherfield, Earth – Saturday 14:30**

„_Cook here"_ Taranee's mother answered the phone call.

„_It's Will's Mother. Do you know where the Girls are Miss Cook?"_ the person on the other side asked.

„_Heart them saying something about the old dump as they left."_ Taranee's mother answered.

„_Well, thank you Miss Cook, I think I will search for them as Will will be grounded for the next weeks minimum."_ Will's Mother answered as she hang up the Phone.

**Gardenia, Earth – Saturday 15:10**

Timmy looked on the clock in the living-Room at Blooms place _„now you can begin to be worried, but it's not the first time they're late."_

„_Stella found probably a new shop in Magix"_ Sky joked and earned a strange look from Brandon for it.

„_I'm sure they will be here anytime soon"_ Helia added as the Pixies got in who went for the nearby Park as they waited for the Girls.

**Heatherfield, Earth, 15:05**

Blunk came running out of the old dump shouting _„Girls, Girls, trouble, big trouble, Mudslugs! Big mama!"_

Irma couldn't believe it. _„Mudslugs? Again? It's beginning to get boring. How did they get here anyway?"_

„_Portal opened, just came through."_ Blunk stated but Will seamed to be concerned about something else. _„We can't fight them now, these Girls are to close, they would notice it."_

„_Nothing to worry about, Blunk saw them coming out of Portal a few minutes ago"_ Blunk answered as the first Mudslugs came right towards the Guardians forcing Will to do something.

„_Hope you're right Blunk. Guardians Unite!"_ she began their Transformation.

The Winx of course noticed what was happening, seeing the Mudslugs and finally noticing big mama they also thought it is the best way to Transform and so all of them stated _„Enchantix!"_.

After all of them had completed their Transformation the Guardians immediately began attacking big mama who of course fought back with her tentacles. As they nearly reached Will Bloom and Stella introduced themselves with a massive blast of Fire causing big mama to retreat her tentacle chasing Will.

„_Hi there, need some help?"_ Stella asked Will who was looking at the Winx as if she had seen a Ghost as well as the other Guardians as soon as they had followed Will's look.

„_Sure"_ Will said after a few seconds but it was to late for her to evade the tentacle that hit her and let her loose control over her flight but as she hit the Ground it was much softer than expected and it didn't take her long to figure out why, she apparently landed on her mother causing them both lying in a puddle.

Quickly she god up and wasn't sure what to do, help her mother up and try to explain or quickly fly away hoping she didn't recognize her, but when her mother looked at her she decided it's better to help her up.

„_Will? What's going on?"_ she asked her daughter but didn't believe what happened over their head as the Fairies and the other Guardians came to see if Will was injured since she didn't join the fight again.

„_Will? W...w...what happened to you? Who, what are you?"_ Mrs Vandom asked her daughter and the Winx after she was able to speak again a few seconds later.

"_Could we please resolve this problem with big mama first?"_ Taranee asked and also added _"it would be probably the best to come up with some sort of Battle Plan since she seems to be immune against some of our powers."_

"_Well, we know that fire, air and water have no effect on her so Taranee, Irma and Hey Lin are out. If lightning works I will have to test"_ Will stated.

Stella completed Will's thoughts for the Winx _"Since this thing seems not to have eyes either I Layla and Bloom are also out, leaves sound, nature and technology to test on our side."_

"_Then lets do it"_ Cornelia said and all who had powers that might work followed her as she attacked big mama again.

Cornelia and Flora together managed to tie her down to the ground so she couldn't move and what was more important not use her tentacles against them. While sound had no effect Will and Tecna finally defeated her with lightning bolts and explosives.

After the fight was over Cornelia buried what was left under earth leaving no sign of the fight and they all returned to where Will's mother stood.

"_Well then, we should introduce ourselves"_ Stella began for the Winx, pointing at them _„We are Fairies. I'm Stella, that are Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla."_

Will continued for the Guadians _„We're Guardians. I'm Will, that are Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hey Lin. And that's my mother who I think has many questions now and we have much to explain her. I also think it's better to change back now. People on Earth aren't exactly used to Magical beings."_

Everyone changed back to their normal forms and Will turned around to her mother _„Mom, can we speak about this?"_

„_I guess we have to"_ she answered unsure what she should think about she had just seen.

„_We should tell them all"_ Irma suggested _„We would have less Problems when our Parents know about everything."_

Hay Lin thought about it and finally said _„Now Will's mother knows about us it would be fair to tell them, he should meet at the Silver Dragon at eight."_

Everyone agreed and went home to arrange everything while the Winx followed Hey Lin who had invited them to the Silver Dragon.

A few minutes later the Group went past a Flower shop as Bloom suddenly heart her mother calling her.

„_Oh no, this means trouble"_ Bloom said to the Group and Flora answered _„Perhaps we can find out what happened to you here."_

„_Not to mention that when you are here the other Worlds exist for sure, we just can't reach them"_ Musa added.

„_Hi there"_ Bloom entered the Flower Shop followed by Stella, the rest of the Group waited outside.

„_Why don't you tell the others to come in too, honey? I'm glad that you made some new Friends"_ Bloom's mother answered coming towards them but suddenly stopped as she noticed Bloom wasn't behaving as she normally new her.

„_We have to talk about something"_ Bloom said, _„May I ask you a question? What do I know about me?"_

Bloom's mother was quite puzzled about that question but answered _„but you know what we have told you, about being adopted and your dad finding you in some sort of forcefield inside a burning Building. We thought it to be some kind of Magic, but it never came back."_

„_Well, that's kind of what I want to talk about with you, do you know this Restaurant, the Silver Dragon?"_ Bloom asked.

„_Sure"_ her mother answered _„but why?"_

Bloom seemed to think about it again but then finally said _„be there at eight, bring father and me with you even if we don't want to! See you later, don't worry when I don't know about this!"_

Then Bloom and Stella left the Flower Shop and the Group moved on to the Silver Dragon leaving a confused woman at the Flower Shop.

„_So, how did it go?"_ Hey Lin asked Bloom as they were some minutes away from the Flower Shop.

„_There will be three more we have to tell something."_ Bloom answered.

Hey Lin seemed to think about it _„I don't think our Headquarters, ehm, the basement of the Silver Dragon won't do it anymore. Will, you should ask Elyon for a favor."_

„_Elyon? I thought they moved away?"_ Will's mother asked as they were still going with them while they had the same way to the Vandom's Apartment _„but considering what I have seen today it will be probably farer away than I have imagined."_

„_That's for sure"_ Will answered and then spoke again with Bloom _„what's about you and your mother, doesn't she know anything about you being a Fairy?"_

„_Plus telling myself. In my reality she knows and we planed to be on vacation with her, in Gardenia, but as you know this City is called Heatherfield, there is no Gardenia as there is no Heatherfield on the Earth I know. We only can presume that we ended up in some sort of parallel Reality."_ Bloom told the Leader of the Guardians.

„_So there is a Bloom in this Reality that doesn't know she is a Fairy?"_ an exited Hey Lin continued and Bloom again answered _„Exactly! But the other thing is we seem to be stuck here, we tried to reach some Planets we know but something prevents us from forming a Portal."_

„_We should go to Kandrakar and speak with the Oracle tomorrow, perhaps he can help"_ Will offered.


	2. Truth and a Mission

I do not own Winx Club or W.i.t.c.h._   
_

_Chapter II_

**Silver Dragon, Heatherfield, Earth – Saturday 17:00**

"_Grandma, can I speak with you?"_ Hey Lin asked as she entered Yan Lin's room.

"_Sure"_ she answered friendly as ever and after Hey Lin locked the door she added _"hope it's nothing serious."_

"_Well, could be"_ Hey Lin began to speak _"we had a little accident this morning fighting Meridian Mudslugs that somehow found their way to Earth and Will's mother found out about us."_

"_That is serious"_ Yan Lin stated _"What do you plan to do now and what happened to the Mudslugs, could you send them back to Meridian?"_

"_That's another story we have to resolve"_ Hey Lin answered _"We plan to tell our Parents everything about us."_

"_Telling your Parents could make thinks easier for you, but also more difficult. What do you mean with that's another story?"_ Yan Lin asked this time.

"_Well, we got some help by a group of Fairies defeating the Mudslugs."_ Hey Lin told her about the events in the morning.

Yan Lin seamed to be puzzled about this _"I thought there were no Fairies left after what happened twenty years ago."_

"_They think they got transported here from an alternative reality. But they just found out that one of them is on Earth in this reality to but she doesn't know she is a Fairy."_ Hey Lin told her.

"_You should bring them to Kandrakar. I'm sure they will have questions for him too."_ Yan Lin said.

**Alfea, Magix – Saturday 18:00**

„_I hope nothing bad happened to the Girls"_ Miss Faragonda said after the Specialist just had told her that they couldn't find the Winx Club. They asked some people in Magix if they had seen them and got to know that they left to Earth by the means of the Transporter Station right in Time but as far as the Specialists could tell they never reached there.

„_We will go back to Earth and search them"_ Sky offered and everyone agreed.

Still Brandon came up with another idea _"Timmy, where is this thing you build to track Tecna as she was trapped in the Omega Dimension?"_

"_Good thinking Brandon, it's in my room at Red Fountain, we should get it into the ship"_ Timmy answered.

**Silver Dragon, Heatherfield, Earth – Saturday 20:00**

„_So what's this all about? Why did everyone had to come here?"_ Officer Lair asked the Guardians.

„_My daughter even wanted us here and later on pretended to never have spoken with me about this"_ Will's mother said to him but suddenly wide opened her eyes as well as her Bloom as the Winx Club entered the place seeing they had a Bloom with them too, at least she looked like her.

Will then told everyone to follow her to the basement as she had everyones attention and that they would tell them everything they want to know as soon as they would be there. Before she entered the Room she had set up a Portal to Meridian right behind the door so they would get there everyone quick. On the other Side everyone was impressed by the huge and light room in the Castle they had prepared for them.

„_Welcome to Meridian everyone"_ Elyon greeted them as soon as she was sure everyone had arrived.

Misses Hale looked at her _„Elyon, I thought you moved away?"_

„_I most certainly did, I now live on Meridian, I'm the queen of this Planet"_ Elyon told her and Misses Hale didn't know what to say about this.

„_You seem to know each other, but why are we here?"_ Bloom's father then asked _„And are you a twin of our Bloom?"_ he asked the Bloom of the Winx Club.

She looked at Will who made a certain gesture that the Winx Club should begin with the program of the evening.

„_Well then, let's do it"_ Stella said and then everyone of the Winx Club said _„Enchantix!"_.

After they had completed their Transformation Will gathered the Heart and said her _„Guardians Unite"_ causing them to Transform into their Guardian forms.

Will's mother wasn't that shocked about this any more as she had seen them in their Forms before but the others were quite impressed.

Will began to speak _„That's what we wanted you to know about as we think we can't live a lie anymore and need your support on this. For the past two years since we got the Heart of Kandrakar from Yan Lin we were fighting evil, freeing this Planet from the tyrant Phobos, fighting the evil Nerissa and others."_ After a short break she continued _„We are Guardians and all of us got certain Powers. I can control Electricity and can give life to machines. Irma can control water and somewhat can control what people think. Taranee controls fire and has telepathic abilities. Cornelia controls Earth and well, can somehow change her age and finally Hey Lin controls air and can render herself invisible."_

Bloom then picket up where Will ended _„I'm Bloom, Fairy of the Dragonfire and that are Flora, Fairy of Nature, Tecna, Fairy of Technology, Musa, Fairy of Music, Layla, Fairy of Water and Stella, Fairy of the Sun and the Moon."_

As nobody did now what to say anymore Bloom got to her alternative self to speak with her _„Hi there, can we talk?"_

„_Su..Su...Sure"_ her alternative self answered.

„_I already spoke with your Mother back in Heatherfield, it seems like our lives were quite the same till three Years ago when I met Stella and found myself in a fight with an ogre. You should have the same powers than I have, if you want to I can teach you how to release them but it will take a long time and experience to get a full fletched Fairy as I am and it will probably much more difficult than for me as we can't reach Alfea, the Fairyschool I went do."_

The Bloom from Heatherfield had to think about it first but agreed _„I think I can at least try it."_

„_Ok then, just focus on what you want to reach, concentrate and reach for the fire burning inside you. Release it and say 'Magic Winx'"_ the Fairy advised her alternative self. It took her some time and some tries but after about 20 minutes and some more advises by the other Fairies she finally managed to Transform into her Winx Form while her Parents didn't know if they should be proud or even more puzzled than before seeing her daughter sort of meditating like she never did before.

„_Wow, this feels different"_ the just transformed Bloom stated. _„What now?"_

Stella answered for the Winx Bloom _„I think it will be enough for today, just relax to change back."_

**Space, near Earth – Saturday 21:00**

"_There she is"_ Timmy stated as a Signal appeared on the Display. _"She seems to be on a small Planet somewhere in non cartographed space. But there is something strange about it."_

With this last sentence he had everyones attention on the small ship.

"_Strange? How?"_ Sky asked and everyone looked at Timmy for answers.

Timmy checked the readings again and then answered, _"it seems that she is in some sort of parallel Universe that somehow connected with ours."_

The Ship was on Autopilot flying towards Earth so nobody, that is nobody but Lockette, noticed the Portal right in front of them and the ship even passing it to end up in another Universe just like the ones they were searching.

As soon as Lockette defeated her fear she said _"We are now in the same Universe as the Girls, but the Portal closed right behind us, plus we won't be able to fly back to Magix as there is a Magical Wall right behind us that separates this part of the Universe."_

"_And we are picking up two Signals from Tecna now, one on this side of the Barrier, one on the other"_ Digit added.

**Orbit, Meridian – Saturday 21:30**

"_Sensors indicate that the Girls are inside a Castle on this Planet. I've adjusted the Sensor to pick up the other Girls to and I get a second Signal from everyone."_ Timmy told his friends and Digit completed his report _"The interesting thing is that the two Blooms are in the same room."_

Everyone had a rather funny expression after they realized what the last sentence meant.

"_Seems as if they were making friends, this will be a hard time for you down there Sky"_ Brandon said and everyone laughed.

"_Ok, then"_ Sky said finally, _"Hail the Planet and ask for landing permission near the Castle, just in case, I doubt there will be someone to answer. Proceed with landing anyway."_

**Elyons Castle, Meridian – Saturday 21:40**

"_Elyon, Guys, I have to speak with you"_ shouted Tecna to gather everyone around her _"the Boys have found us, I've got a Signal from Sky, there approaching the Planet and asking for landing permission near the Castle."_

"_Fine with me"_ Elyon answered _"If their ship fits they can even land in the Castle if they like"_ she said with a smile.

"_Hey, what do you think, we could lead them in, I guess all of us together flying in formation would be a rather impressing look."_ Hay Lin said.

"_Never saw that coming, could be one of mine ideas but you?"_ Irma said laughing _"But I like it"_

Everyone agreed and so they transformed again, also the other Bloom managed to transform on the first try this time and they all together flew out of the nearest Window towards the Sky.

In the Red Fountain craft they had gotten Tecna's reply on their asking for landing permission.

"_We will get a escort"_ Brandon said.

Riven seemed not so happy about this _"what kind of escort?"_ he asked.

Sky who had spotted the Girls first, who were just flying a curve to get in front of the small Spaceship, answered laughing _"just come and see for yourself."_

In the castle everyone got outside on one of the Balconies to see what the girls where doing outside and a sudden movement towards the courtyard started as they saw that the girls were followed by a small Spaceship apparently landing there.

As soon as they were save on the ground and left the Ship again introductions were made with a few difficulties as Blooms parents and those of the Guardians of course couldn't see the Pixies, a fact they weren't that comfortable with.

Shortly after that everyone went back home and the Visitors were given Rooms in the Castle.

On the next day the Guardians came back to Meridian to take the Winx and the Specialists to Kandrakar. Of course the Pixies would come with them, too.

Will opened a fold and everyone went trough to Kandrakar.

Once in Kandrakar everybody stood still in amazement of what they saw.

"_Wow, this place has definitely something"_ Stella said.

"_Welcome to Kandrakar Guardians and Guests"_ a seemingly young man with no hair said from behind the group forcing everyone to turn. Will gave him a necklace and the young man simply nodded and again began to speak _"I'm the Oracle of Kandrakar. Thank you Will for bringing the necklace back. I placed it to be found by Blunk so he could open a Portal to your Universe in Heatherfield. The arrival of the boys and Mudslugs was not expected but you and your ship could help with the Mission I'm asking you to accept."_

Irma said disbelieving _"wow, wait a moment. You say you planned all this?"_

"_Yes Irma, you see there is another Veil that separates the worlds under Kandrakar from the magical Realms. The magical Realms are under control of an evil Wizard named Baltor. I think you Fairies know him. I'm asking you to, everyone of you on a dangerous Mission to gather your Group in this Universe together and practice with them to defeat Baltor and restore this Universe because it will need everyone of you to do so. To help you with your task the Heart of Kandrakar has now the power to unlock a Fairies Enchantix powers temporarily."_ the Oracle continued his explanations.

Everyone nodded and Irma answered for them _"Once in a time a clear explanation and some extra powers for the Heart, it must be really serious, we're in. Ehh and you guys, don't be mad at him for causing all this. I think you now get an idea what he does with us all the time."_ causing everybody to laugh about this last comment.

Back in Meridian they quickly went to the ship and prepared to leave to the nearest Signal which came to their surprise from Earth.

"_Where exactly does the Signal come from?"_ Bloom asked interested.

Tecna typed on the Computer and answered _"Looks like some sort of a large Island. It's Floras signal."_

A green dot lit up on the Map and as the Map zoomed Bloom could more and more see the exact location. _"So Flora is in Scotland. A house in the Highlands to be exactly. I think we can even land the ship there without causing to much confusion."_

Two hours later the ship landed next to a small house build with different colored Stones that seemed to be very old. Outside in a little Garden stood a frightened Flora who was way to terrified to run away and so simply stared at the ship awaiting for what happened next. The hatch of the ship opened and a small group of people came out, they seemed to be human but where did they get this ship? More stunning was the fact that she saw herself within the group, or did she have a twin sister? After all she knew about herself this could be possible, she was adopted and her adoptive parents found her in the small Garden next to the house as a baby. Nobody never knew where she came from, who brought her here. Her adoptive parents now also slowly walked out of the house constantly looking at the small group, ready for almost everything.

"_Hello Flora!"_ Winx-Flora said finally.

"_Who are you? How do you know my name?"_ Earth-Flora asked.

"_My name is also Flora. I'm you, but from an alternative reality. This are Bloom, Will, Irma, Taranee, Hey Lin and Cornelia who are like you from this reality and this are Bloom, Stella, Layla, Timmy, Sky, Naboo, Musa, Brandon, Tecna, Riven, Helia, Lockette, Chatta, Piff, Amore, Digit and Tune."_

"_What are they?"_

"_Pixies. I guess your adoptive parents can't see them as only magical beings can see them."_

"_Wait, are you saying that I'm a magical being?"_

"_Yes you are, we are Fairies. You and I are the Fairy of Nature."_

"_I always liked Nature, but the Fairy of Nature, that's to much for me. But when we are Fairies shouldn't we have Wings?"_

Flora transformed into her Enchantix and answered _"We can transform into our Fairy form, but we can't stay in this form the whole time."_


	3. getting the Winx together

I do not own Winx Club or W.i.t.c.h and just in case, I also do not own Harry Potter.

_Chapter III_

_"Wait a moment, Tecna, Timmy, Digit, how much Information do you have about classes in Alfea and Red Fountain?"_ Bloom asked thinking.

Tecna replied _"Everything you need to pass finals in Alfea and Red Fountain and additionally I have digitalized major parts of the Alfea Library. I have even Information about major parts of classes at Cloud Tower."_

_"Wow, that's perfect"_ Bloom screamed exited.

_"Oh great, what do you need all these books for? We're in another Universe, no finals at Alfea here for us."_ Stella said.

Bloom shook her head and replied _"That's the point Stella, Alfea probably doesn't exist in this Universe any more. As Flora and I lived here on Earth after our worlds got attacked and after all we know there will be even more Fairies on Earth who have no Idea of what they are. Part of our Job is it to restore everything and the Oracle said that it will need everyone of us to defeat Baltor. After we got the Winx Club of this Universe together we should search the so called non magical Worlds for magical beings and ..."_

_"... bring them to Meridian where we will build schools for them. That's a great Idea Bloom."_ completed Taranee and everyone nodded as they got the meaning behind this by now.

_"What are you talking about and who are you, what are you?"_ asked Floras adoptive parents who had finally joined the group by know as they seemed to be no danger for them but still a bit shocked about the girl who just looked like their Flora but had just got what seemed like Fairy wings a few moments ago while talking to their loved Flora.

Again introductions began and after explaining the whole situation to them they needed to sit down for a moment. Their Flora a Fairy? Could it be? They never found out where she came from, they only knew her Name somehow when they found her but it never seemed odd to them but now it made somehow sense.

It took Flora about 15 minutes before she transformed for her first time and she was really amazed by it and quickly figured out how to use her powers to grow plants but then another question came to her mind _"How can we fly with these Wings?"_, but then she noticed she was already floating in the air.

_"I was about to ask the same question yesterday and noticed I was already flying. Seems as if thinking about where to go is enough to do it"_ said the Heatherfield-Bloom.

_"What do you think guys, shall we take of to the magical dimensions and gather the others?"_ asked the Winx-Bloom and everyone got back to the ship after Flora said goodbye to her adoptive-Parents and promised to visit soon.

As they left Earth Musa was the one with questions _"Ok guys, two questions. Where do we start and how are you planning to get all this people to the schools once we have build them?"_

_"I don't know where to start but I might have an idea how to get people to the schools. Bloom, about one of your Earth-DVD's, the one where they used owls to..."_ Stella answered, but was interrupted by Bloom _"we don't have owls Stella, but I get the idea of what you plan. We also don't know their names."_

Stella replied _"We might not have owls, but we have the pixies and building the schools takes time so we would have time to find out names."_

_"But even Livy cannot fly that far and we don't have her with us."_ Tecna remarked and Stella had an answer _"we can bring them there and stay out of sight while they deliver the Message. The point is most of them do not know about their powers and won't believe it, but then there are the pixies, we would have to deliver the Messages in our Fairy-form for the same effect."_

_"A good point, but let's speak about where to go first. I think Tides would be a logical decision as it is the World that is the farest away from the Vail."_ Tecna said.

Musa was curious about that _"Why would the farest away World be a logical decision?"_

_"It's unlikely that we are detected on the first World we visit but the risk gets higher with every world we visit. So if we start on the farest away world with the growing risk the time it would take to flee trough the Vail gets shorter."_ Tecna replied.

_"Ok, setting a course for Tides then" _Sky said and after a few minutes added _"Will, could you let us through, please"._

Will held the Heart of Kandrakar before her and concentrated on letting the ship through the Vail which was in an instant sucked through a hole that closed quickly behind them._ "Ok, now the interesting part starts."_

_"Hey Lin, I hope you have our little project with you."_ Irma said suddenly and Hey Lin answered _"It's right here."_

With that she got a small writing block out and everyone around read what was written on it. It said _"Congratulations, you are on the 2nd_ place on the list of people who want to kill us."

_"Well, that's an idea. So, who's on the first place?"_ Stella asked.

Irma answered laughing _"My father, he threatened to kill you all if something happened to me."_

With that everyone on the ship laughed while the rest of the time everyone was quiet and resting on their way to Tides.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

_"Tell me, where are your so easy to find girls now?"_ asked Riddle while they were eating in the Silver Dragon.

Sylla answered _"Probably in the back area of this place, we would have noticed if they left the Building."_

_"Then why can't I sense them?" _asked an annoyed Riddle who was about to get angry because of the calmness of his partner who answered _"You had a hard time reading their minds before. If this just was the evidence we need, but then you couldn't read the minds of some other people to, for example the waitress here, or this girls that were in the city yesterday. They can't all have special abilities, that's just way over the normal rate."_

Yan Lin overheard the conversation thanks to her powers she still had being a former Guardian and figured out it would be best to warn the Guardians as well as their new friends.

**A few hours later on Tides**

_"Don't led the rage or hatred consume you. You need a clear mind to fight, only then you can access your true powers."_ Palladium told his two students. He was giving private lessons after Alfea was destroyed almost twenty years ago and currently he was on Tides.

_"But rage makes you stronger."_ answered Layla.

Palladium shook his head _"That's true, but your aim gets bad and every tactic you had before just doesn't work anymore when you are just focused on your rage. When you are well trained you will not get Stronger through rage anymore because you can access your powers any time then."_

_"We should ... wait, this isn't a ship of the local Fleet." _Nabu said as he spotted the approaching Red Fountain craft.

Palladium recognized the ship type _"That's a Red Fountain Craft, but I thought there were no left after the Schools in Magix got destroyed by Baltor"_

A few moments later the ship landed in a save distance in order not to frighten the ones they had to convince to much. Palladium, Layla and Nabu approached the ship slowly after the shot opened and a few figures stepped out but when they saw somebody looking like Layla and Nabu step out they were quite stunned.

_"Who are you?"_ demanded Layla.

Layla from the Winx Club answered _"I'm you, but from an alternate Reality. In this Reality we defeated Baltor and the Oracle of Kandrakar summoned us here to help defeating Baltor. We call ourself the Winx Club, meet Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa. The pixies are Piff, Amore, Lockette, Chatta, Tune and Digit. These are the Red Fountain Boys Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Riven. That's with the people from my Reality. From this Reality are Bloom, Flora and the Guardians of Kandrakar Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hey Lin. We are here on a Mission to get the Winx Club in this Reality together and prepare a strike force against Baltor to finally defeat him."_

_"Kandrakar? Really? I read about this place in some History Books but I never thought this place still existed as there was no evidence about his. You say you are the Guardians? You don't look like the pictures in these Books."_ said Palladium who didn't trust these strange visitors just jet.

Will summoned the Heard and transformed the Guardians and Palladium nodded _"We should leave a Message for your Parents Layla that we are at a secret location for some time. I don't trust you yet but you look like the Guardians in the Books, you have this Cristal to Transform and you have a Red Fountain Craft, one that shouldn't exist so I believe you for now."_

After sending the Message to the palace the ship once more left a Planet to travel to an other. This time the destination was the Harmonic Nebula.

Musa hadn't exactly much to loose so they could convince her rather quickly, but before they could she somehow managed to get the Heart in her hands leaving the Guardians pretty helpless once again. Once again traveling in Space, to the digital Realm this time the Guardians were thinking about a solution for their little "Heart problem" as this could happen every time and to get it back from an evil Person with magic powers would be an impossible task as it was hard enough to get it back from a passling like Blunk without being transformed.

_"Our best chance is Cornelias Telekinesis, but this only works in close proximity and a flying opponent would be bad as we can't follow without being transformed"_ thought Will out loud.

Irma joked as always _"We could ask the Oracle if we can keep the Wings without being transformed."_

_"Irma, this isn't a funny situation, so keep it down"_ snapped Cornelia, annoyed for Irmas commends as ever.

Will sighted _"Stop fighting, that doesn't help us either."_

_"I think Irma's Idea is not so bad, just in the wrong direction. You could ask the Oracle for Fairy or Witch Powers. They haven't to be strong, just enough to get back the Heart"_ Flora joined the conversation.

Will shook her head _"A good Idea and I will talk with the Oracle about this, but I don't think he will do it, we should think about other solutions."_

_"We could try to learn flying on Broomsticks"_ joked Irma and another fight with Cornelia was about to start interrupting the whole conversation.

Back in Kandrakar the Oracle witnessed the whole conversation and thought about it. He called for Tibor and Luba to hear their thoughts on this matter.

Once the ship arrived in the digital Realm they found Tecna, Timmy and Wizgiz together working on a strange device, Tecna and Timmy from the alternative Reality joined them and helped before they could even protest and so they decided to stay in the Realm over night as convincing those three didn't seem to be a problem, they had already made friends.

On the next day they continued their Journey this time to Solaria to pick up Stella. Convincing her was not so hard but she didn't want to go without her belongings and so the whole team spend almost the whole day packing while both Stellas arguing over cloths didn't actually help with that task. In the evening they ended up with a small cargo ship following them on autopilot with Stellas whole belongings and the laboratory they got from the digital Realm inside. It took them almost three additional hours to fly back to the digital Realm and get the laboratory on board after Tecna and Wizgiz insisted on picking it up as they had now enough room for it in the cargo ship.

_"Ok then, everyone we wanted is on Board, lets head back to the Vail."_ said Sky after the ship left the Planet.

_"Send the cargo ship to the Vail, we should visit Magix first"_ argued Bloom.

Sky answered _"Ok, but I don't think there's anything left."_

_"Pixie Village is in a secret location, there could be a chance it's still there"_ said Layla.

Suddenly all the Guardians collapsed unconscious...


End file.
